


Honey Whiskey

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, First Love, First Time, Passion, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off the song Honey Whiskey by Nothing But Thieves.Find me on tumblr atoleekingcole





	Honey Whiskey

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret, might regret._

Her skin tastes like honey and he thinks he could quickly become addicted. The way her breath hitches when he nibbles on the thick tendon of her neck before allowing his tongue to trail up toward her jaw the only sound he needs to hear for the rest of his menial existence. He cannot get enough.

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret, might regret._

He trails his soft lips back down her pulse point, enjoying her whimpers, enjoying the effect he knows he’s eliciting from her sweet, glossed lips. He bites down on her collar bone. Her entire being arches toward him. Warmth and wetness pool between her thighs.

_This air is getting so thin_  
Go down, go down, go down.  
This honey whiskey’s kickin’  
Go down, go down, go down.

“Juggie,” she breathes. He sends a prayer of thanks to whatever god has bestowed the gift of this Betty, HIS Betty, to him. His name on her lips send a fire coursing through his veins.

_Black hearted angels sunk me_  
With kisses on my mouth  
There’s poison in this water  
The words are falling out.

“I love you,” she says as she watches his fingertips skate across her ivory skin. “ _I’ll never stop loving you_.”

He continues his leisurely exploration of her body with gooseflesh on his skin. He strips her down. Allows himself more of that honey whiskey taste, despite knowing he’ll never be able to give it up.

_The air is getting so thin_  
Go down, go down, go down  
This honey whiskey’s kickin’  
Go down, go down, go down.

He steps back only to eliminate the last barriers between them. She was his. He was hers. He sank into her welcoming heat. It felt like home.

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret, might regret._  
But if you wanna free your body tonight,  
It’s our secret  
Our secret.


End file.
